The Lion King: The Untold Story
by KiarasMate
Summary: My first ever Fan Fic. Story is about Matayo, the first cub Simba & Nala ever had. It's not your typical, happy ending TLK story, but it's definitely worth a read. I hope you all like it and please leave a review if you can. It'd be appreciated. Thanks.


**The Lion King: The Untold Story**

_Original Fan Fiction By: __**KiarasMate**_

**Cast Of Characters**

**(for those of you not familiar with The Lion King)**

Kiara: (lioness) Daughter of Simba and Nala.

Matayo: (lion) Son of Simba and Nala.

Mufasa: (lion) Father of Simba. Sarabi's mate. Scar's brother. After the birth of his one and only son Simba, Mufasa was betrayed by his own power hungry brother Scar and was tossed into an onslaught of stampeding wildebeests.

Nala: (lioness) Simba's mate. Mother of Matayo and Kiara. After thinking Simba was killed in a stampede of wildebeests, she discovers later on in life that he was still alive. Reunited after so long, the two fell in love and with the help of their friends, reclaim Simba's rightful place as king of Pride Rock.

Nuka: (lion) Son of Zira

Pumbaa: (warthog) Friend of Simba and Timon. Pumbaa helped raise Simba after finding the young cub in the parched desert. He also assisted in defeating Scar. (kind of).

Rafiki: (baboon) Long time acquaintance of Simba's family. Rafiki is very wise and respected by all the animals on the savanna.

Sarabi: (lioness) Mother of Simba. Mufasa's mate. After loosing her mate Mufasa to Scar's jealousy and thinking she had also lost her one and only cub as well, Sarabi was forced to serve by Scar's side until the day Simba returned, much to her surprise, and vanquished Scar for good.

Scar: (lion) Brother of Mufasa. After murdering his own brother and banishing his own nephew, Scar took over the Pride Lands until Simba returned to settle the score. Scar was killed not by Simba, but by the very creatures he had made a pact with to help him take over the Pride Lads, the hyenas.

Simba: (lion) Pride Leader. Son of Mufasa and Sarabi. Nala's mate. Father of Matayo and Kiara. After thinking he was responsible for the death of his own father at a young age, Simba was able to face his past and right the wrongs by defeating his uncle Scar who was the true murderer of his father.

Timon: (meerkat) Friend of Simba and Pumbaa. Helped Simba through his young lion years and assisted in defeating Scar. (kind of)

Zazu: (hornbill) Major Domo to Simba's Pride. Zazu acts as messenger, babysitter, and is also a good friend of Simba's family.

Zira: (lioness) Scar's mate. Mother of Nuka

Introduction

This is the untold story of what happened after the first Lion King movie ended. It is told as a story that Simba tells to Kiara. This could be considered the real Lion King 1 ½ story as it takes place between the time frame of the first Lion King film and The Lion King 2. Please note that all events in this story are merely fan fiction and do not reflect the thoughts of Disney in any way. All characters, excluding Matayo who is a character I made up, are property of Disney and my sole intent of writing this story is for entertainment and enjoyment only. I would also like to warn the reader that this is not your typical happy ending Disney type story. Some of the material in this story may not be suitable or considered appropriate for all ages. Please take this into consideration before reading. I wanted to make it so the reader, after noting my writing, would have a better outlook on how the first Lion King movie and The Lion King 2 coincide with one another. I hope that after reading my fan fiction, you will better understand why Simba holds so much hatred towards Zira and the Outlanders and why he's so protective over Kiara's wellbeing.. I would also like to note that I wrote this fan fiction before I learned of Kopa. So, my character Matayo could, very well, be considered Kopa to most people. Just thought I'd let you all know this.

**Prologue**

A cool breeze swept over the African savanna. The heat of the day had been swallowed by the seemingly endless black sky which blanketed the earth. Up in the sky, the stars beamed their radiant light down upon the Pride Lands. A figure sat in the night, Illuminated by the moon's gentle glow. It had been over five years now since the fight with Scar had taken place and Simba often sat beneath the Great King's of the Past, pondering the events of years long gone. Often times he would sit motionless for hours on end, enjoying the cool night air with eyes fixed upwards. This night was no different. Simba thought to himself,

"So many things have happened in the past and who knows what the future holds in store. How can I be sure that I'm walking the right path in life?"

A chill in the air quickly snapped him back to reality and he stood up.

"I probably should head back to Pride Rock. It's pretty late. Stay warm up there Father."

Simba smiled and headed off in the direction of Pride Rock.

When he reached the entrance to the cave where the pride slept, Simba was careful not to disturb any of the slumbering pride members. He made his way to the middle of the cave where he found Nala dozing quietly. Simba smiled warmly as he leaned his head down to nuzzle his mate gently. Nala stirred briefly but still remained in sleeps grip. Simba thought to himself as he gently lay beside her,

"You're still as cute as when we were cubs and even more so when you're sleeping."

The warmth emulating from his mate's body was relaxing and Simba found his eyes slowly closing. Just laying next to the one he loved so much was enough to calm him from anything. He was right about to join his mate in dream land when a voice entered his ears softly.

"Daddy, Are you awake?"

Simba's eyes opened and he looked towards the sound of the voice.

"Oh, Kiara" Simba rose to his feet slowly and walked over to the lioness who was sleeping a few feet back from where Nala was laying. "I hope I didn't wake you."

"No, I can't sleep. I'm too nervous about tomorrow." Kiara whispered to her father softly.

Simba smiled at his daughter and laid a paw gently on her head.

"You really should get some sleep though. It's your first hunt tomorrow, a day to look forward to, not to be nervous about."

"I know Daddy but I can't seem to fall asleep. My mind is racing and I can't help but be nervous about tomorrow."

Simba lay next to his daughter and patted her reassuringly.

"If you don't want to do it, you don't have to, no one's forcing you to do this. It's merely a life lesson to be learned at some point."

Kiara frowned.

"I know and I want to do it but I'm just unsure of how I'll do. I've seen Mom do it so often that it seems like second nature to her and I want to be just as good of a hunter as she is."

Simba nodded.

"You're mother is an excellent hunter among many things but just remember that we only expect you to do the best that you can. No one's judging you on this so there is no reason to feel nervous."

Kiara's frown shifted into a smile as she rubbed her head against her father's chin.

"Thanks Daddy. Knowing that you and Mom believe in me is all the motivation I need but I still can't sleep."

"Is there anything I can do to help you fall asleep Kiara?" Simba whispered to his daughter.

"Tell me the story about Matayo Father."

Simba yawned.

"Hmm. But you've heard that story a thousand times already and it's late"

"Please Father? It might help me fall asleep, not that the story is boring of course."

Simba looked deep in his daughter's eyes. Seeing that she truly wanted him to tell her the same story he had told her ever since she was a cub, Simba paused for a moment deep in thought.

"I think it's time that I told you the true version of the story of Matayo"

Kiara lifted her head in curiosity.

"TRUE version?" she asked in a puzzled tone.

"Well, when you were a cub, I changed the story a bit to make it more suitable for your age. You seemed to like it that way and it was, well…easier to tell that way."

Kiara noticed the change in look that had taken shape on her father's face, a look of sadness and regret.

"Please Daddy, tell me the real version of the story, unless you don't want to. I'd understand."

Simba looked at the ground of the cave for a brief period and then returned his gaze to his daughter's face which was now displaying a look of both intrigue and compassion.

"All right Kiara, I'll tell you what really took place and everything that happened with Matayo….your brother."

**Chapter 1**

**Coming Full Circle**

It was a picture perfect day at Pride Rock. After the events that had unfolded nearly a year ago, the land was finally back to its pristine glory. The grasslands were lush and vibrantly green. The trees had returned to a more healthy looking state and everywhere you looked, the land seemed rejuvenated after being parched from the fires of the past.

It was a very special day and by the look of the crowd of animals surrounding Pride Rock, it was a familiar scene to many. All the animals of the Pride Lands were fixated on the scene that was playing out atop Pride Rock. There, standing in the mid days calm stood King Simba, Queen Nala and their good friends Timon and Pumbaa. As Zazu flew circles around the new king and queen all the animals watched intently as Rafiki made his way to the edge of the cliff. Tucked gently in his hands, a sleepy face peered up at him. Rafiki smiled at the young lion cub and slowly lifted him above his head extending the young cub towards the clear sky. All the animals began cheering and motioning towards the newly unveiled future king of Pride Rock. A ray of warm yellow light cut through the sky and made its way towards where the young cub was being held securely by the wise baboon. Seeing this, all the animals that were encircled around Pride Rock lowered their heads in respect for the future king as well as the present and kings of the past. That was, all but one animal. A single pair of eyes watched the events that were taking place from the darkness provided by a nearby tree.

Rafiki lowered the young cub and turned to face the two lions standing behind him atop Pride Rock. He smiled and bowed his head respectfully to both Simba and Nala and then handed the young cub over to his eagerly awaiting parents.

"Ahh Simba, You and Queen Nala must be very proud on this day. Your cub is very healthy and I feel that he will become a great king indeed, as his father is now."

Both Simba and Nala smiled and bowed their heads in respect to Rafiki. Nala lovingly picked up her young cub by the nape of his neck and made her way back to the cave behind them. Simba watched her go and then returned his gaze to Rafiki.

"I only wish my father was alive to see this day but I vow that I will raise my son just as well as my father raised me."

Rafiki nodded to Simba.

"I know you will King Simba. I know that both you and Queen Nala will make the best parents for young…hmm, I don't suppose you two have come up with a name for the young prince yet?"

Simba looked up at the sky and seemed deep in thought for a few moments. He then looked at the old baboon's face and spoke.

"Matayo. I think his name will be Matayo. Both Nala and myself have agreed that this is a fitting name for our first cub."

Rafiki smiled in agreement to Simba.

"And I hope there are many more to come Your Majesty."

With that being said the two walked back in the direction of the cave in which Nala had headed moments ago. As the crowd of animals began to thin out the lone pair of eyes parked under the tree near Pride Rock skulked off in the long grass of the savanna.

**Chapter 2**

**Reflections Of The Past**

The day was drawing to a close and the sky was beginning to meld into its darker form as the lone lioness walked through the lush vegetation of the Pride Lands. She had watched the entire presentation of the new future king from her shaded spot underneath a nearby tree close to Pride Rock. Now, as she walked back to her den, her mind filled with thoughts of events past. She was brought back to reality when the voice of a young lion cub called to her.

"You're back Mother Zira. How was the showing?"

Zira looked at her young cub with an emotionless stare.

"Oh Nuka, please don't mention that now. I really don't feel like talking about it."

Upon reaching the den, Zira flopped herself down upon the cool ground and attempted to find a more comfortable position. She was sorely disappointed when she felt the thump of the young cubs wait connecting with her body.

"Come on Mom, tell me what happened. I've been stuck here at the den all day and I'm bored out of my mind!"

Zira turned her attention to her restless cub and yawned.

"Well, it looks like there'll be a new cub for you to play with."

Nuka's eyes lit up with anticipation.

"Really? Cool! I can't wait to meet him. Or is it a she?"

Zira shrugged.

"What difference does it make? The point is you'll have someone other than me to pester now."

The young cubs face melted into a sad display. Upon seeing the look of her cub, Zira quickly changed her tone and smiled.

"I'm sorry Son. It's just been a long day for me. I didn't mean what I said. You know you're my special boy right?"

Nuka nodded to his mother. Still with a sad look on his face but after looking into his mothers warm stare he finally managed a smile.

Zira yawned again.

"It's getting late Nuka, you should get some sleep. Once the new young cub is big enough to play with you, I'll take you to meet him."

Nuka smiled and found a nice spot next to his mother's side. It didn't take long before the young cub was dozing peacefully. Zira, on the other hand, was wide awake still. Her mind was still swimming with thoughts. It had been over a year since her glory days had passed with her mate Scar.

She lowered her head and rested it upon her front paws. Those were the good times, the times when she was Queen of Pride Rock, when she was adored and respected as a high ranking member of The Pride. She recalled in her mind the very beginning of Scar's reign as King of Pride Rock and how he had chosen her to be his mate out of all the other lionesses because of her willingness to serve a new king without any hesitation or regrets. She thought about the times they spent together, simply lounging around Pride Rock without a care in the world. Why should the Queen and King of Pride Rock have anything to worry about with an army of blood thirsty hyenas to do all the protecting of the land and an experienced band of lionesses, led by Simba's mother Sarabi, who did all the hunting. Yes, those were the days she cherished most.

As the young lioness fell deeper into sleep, her thoughts shifted to a more unpleasant time. She began replaying the days that led up to the fall of her empire with Scar and the inevitable death of her only love in life. It all started with the day that Sarabi approached Scar and asked him to allow the hunting party to extend their borders in order to find more food since she stated that the food supply was growing thin. Scar merely laughed and told her to do whatever she had to as long as the food kept coming. Sarabi then attempted to ask Scar if there was any way he could assist the hunting party, either with additional lionesses or maybe ask the hyenas to lend a paw now and then. A quick movement of his paw and the lioness collapsed to the ground. Zira had watched the whole scenario unfold and did nothing to assist the lioness. She knew better than to cross her mate.

After a swift lecture about who was in charge of the pride and knowing ones place in it, Scar sent Sarabi back to the other lionesses to start the days hunt. This was the starting point of the end of the good days for her pride.

About a week after that event had taken place, Zira noticed that a member of the Hunting Party had gone missing. A young lioness named Nala. Zira thought nothing of the matter and Scar was to preoccupied with other more pressing matters. He had taken the liberty of recruiting new lionesses for the pride, not to appease Sarabi's request for more help with the Hunting Party, but merely for his own pleasure. This bothered Zira but she made it her sole duty to make sure that the new recruits understood that she was Scar's number one mate and that anyone who crossed that boundary would answer to her. Recruiting more lionesses wasn't a bad idea in the end though. The added power in numbers was enough to keep the original lionesses, who were originally under the leadership of Mufasa, in line and under their control.

Zira shifted her body as her dreams became more unsavory. Her front paws fell upon her young cub who was sleeping soundly next to her. Nuka grumbled slightly from being pawed by his sleeping mother but remained asleep.

The day Simba returned was the day she most wanted to forget. The things that happened that day still haunted her thoughts on a constant basis. The roaring fire mixed with the anguished cries of the hyenas as they were being beaten senseless by Simba and his mob of friends.

Her dreams began replaying the moment when she was forced to flee to the bottom of Pride Rock by the angry mob of lionesses, only to witness her mate tossed off the edge of Pride Rock by Simba. She ran to the area in which her mate's body landed but was horrified to see him surrounded by the very creatures who swore to ally and serve beside both her and Scar, the hyenas. She wanted to look away but her eyes remained glued to the tragic scene in front of her. It was over quickly but the images seemed forever burned in the back of her mind.

Zira jerked awake, driving her front paw deep into her young cub's side by accident. Nuka jumped to his feet and yelped.

"What happened Mother?"

Zira's eyes were still wide with shock from her dream. After a few moments she collected herself.

"Oh, I'm sorry Nuka….I must of…umm…I didn't notice you sleeping next to me. Go back to sleep Son."

Nuka frowned but repositioned himself next to his mother's warm fur and quickly resumed his sleep. Zira gently licked her young cub and lowered her head to the ground. Would these thoughts ever leave her memory? She thought to herself. And better yet, what did these other dreams that she had been having lately mean? Sleep soon wrapped itself around her and she slept next to her young cub soundly.

**Chapter 3**

**A New Friendship Begins**

Three months passed since Matayo was first displayed to all the animals of the Pride Lands. As the Son of the Queen and King of the pride, he lived an exceptional life. He had two very loving parents who cared deeply for him. He had his own personal babysitters in the form of Timon and Pumbaa, whom he spent many a day playing with while his parents were out doing their everyday activities. All the animals around Pride Rock knew who he was and were very friendly towards him so he never had any problems in life, and yet, he felt that there was something missing.

The day started like any other. Matayo awoke along side both his parents. After stretching and receiving a most unwanted bath by his mother, he proceeded to follow his father out to the edge of Pride Rock to watch the sunrise. Matayo enjoyed spending this time with his father although he had heard the speech about the Circle of Life and how he was a key part of it a million times.

After the sun had risen, both Simba and Matayo returned to the cave to prepare for the days forthcomings.

"Today is a special day for you my young Matayo." Nala spoke to her son in a soft soothing voice.

"Today you're going to meet a new friend, a young cub named Nuka. He's a little older than you but I think you two will make good friends."

"It'll be nice to have someone new to play with Mom." Matayo's face seemed eager.

"Don't tell me you're bored with Timon and Pumbaa already Son?" Simba chimed in.

"I thought you always had fun with them."

"I do Dad, but there's only so many ways you can learn about grubs and the art of grub catching and the art of grub eating. It gets kind of….well….boring I guess."

Simba laughed.

"I can understand Son. Those two sure do have a one track mind."

Just as Simba finished speaking, in flew Zazu.

"Good morning Your Royal Family. I hope all slept well?"

The three lions nodded in agreement to the hornbill. Simba spoke.

"Right on time Zazu, you're here to take Matayo to meet Nuka?"

"Indeed I am sire." Zazu turned his gaze to the young cub sitting between his parents.

"If you're ready young master, we will head out to meet your new friend."

Matayo sprang to his feet and proceeded to followed Zazu to the mouth of the cave.

Nala called after him.

"Play nicely with Nuka now Matayo and don't get into any trouble. I'll see you after I get back from the Morning Hunt."

Matayo turned and nodded in the direction of his mother.

"I will Mom. I love you, you too Dad." And with that, the young cub disappeared around the corner in hot pursuit of the hornbill flying ahead of him.

Simba turned his attention to his mate, who was still sitting next to him.

"You think him and Nuka will get along ok? Who is Nuka's mother anyways?

Nala laughed.

"They'll be great friends Simba and I've told you before, Nuka is Zira's cub.

"Oh right, Zira. The one lioness who chooses to sleep away from the rest of the pride. I always wondered about that. It's kind of odd don't you think?"

Nala scolded him quickly.

"Simba. Don't go passing judgment about others just because they do something differently, besides, if you heard the way you snore at night, you'd want to sleep far away from here as well."

Simba Scowled at his mate.

"Very funny, well as long as you think they'll get along, I trust your judgment." He nuzzled her gently.

"Trust me Simba. I know Zira. We've been on the Hunting Party now for quite some time and I've met her cub. He's very nice and I know Matayo will enjoy his company. Speaking of the Hunting Party, I should head out. Don't want to keep breakfast waiting for you." She smiled and nuzzled Simba affectionately.

"Ok. I'll see you after I get back from patrolling the borders of the Pride Lands. I love you Nala."

The two lions parted ways at the bottom of Pride Rock.

Matayo scampered to keep up with Zazu as he flew. The two made their way to the heart of the Pride Lands where he normally played with Timon and Pumbaa, or at least learned about grubs if you consider that playing.

Matayo was very excited to meet this new cub. It would be nice to play with someone his own kind and around his own age. As they rounded the corner of a clearing in the grass, Matayo caught sight of a young lion cub sitting next to his mother. Zazu landed gracefully next to the pair of lions and beckoned for Matayo to approach.

"Master Matayo, may I introduce to you young Nuka and his mother Zira."

Matayo, with no hesitation, dashed up to the young lion who was still sitting near his mothers side.

"Hi there, it's nice to meet you Nuka."

Nuka sheepishly bowed his head.

"It's nice to meet you to Prince Matayo."

Matayo laughed.

"Ahh. You don't have to bow to me or call me prince. I'm just Matayo."

Nuka smiled and laughed as well.

Zira seemed lost in thought the whole time. She stared up at the sky not even aware of the two young cubs interacting next to her. It wasn't until Zazu's shrill voice rang through her ears that she was brought back to a more conscious state.

"Zira, shouldn't you be heading off to the Hunting Party? I'm sure they are waiting on you."

Zira stared at Zazu with a cold look.

"Hmph. Being told what to do by a mere chew toy. I'll go when I'm ready."

Zazu cringed and turned his focus back to the two cubs, who where now enthralled in a game of tag in the grass.

Zira took a final look at the two frolicking cubs before heading off in the direction of the Hunting Party's gathering location. She called back behind her shoulder as she left.

"Have fun my little Nuka, don't play to hard." And with that, she disappeared in the long grass of the Savanna.

Zazu sighed and shook his head thinking to himself. He then turned and flew after the two young cubs, who had already begun wandering further into the Pride Lands lost in each others company.

**Chapter 4**

**Adventures In The Underbrush**

"So how come I haven't seen you around the Pride Lands or the sleeping den Nuka?" asked Matayo in a curious but playful tone.

"Well, Mother really doesn't like being around the rest of the pride so we sleep in our own den away from Pride Rock." Nuka answered in a slightly embarrassed voice.

"Why doesn't she like being around us?" Matayo retorted. "I mean, she's one of us and we all get along with one another."

"I'm not sure. She doesn't really talk much about it and I don't bother to ask her." Nuka responded as he crouched down in a playful pouncing position.

The two cubs were deeply immersed in play at this time and Zazu, being the good care taker that he was, kept a vigilant eye on the two cubs. The day was getting hot and Zazu began to find it hard to keep his eyes open. He was perched on a nearby tree, where he had a bird's eye view of the two playing lion cubs. Amongst their play fighting, Nuka noticed that Zazu had dozed off atop his tree. The young cub grinned to himself and turned to face Matayo.

"Looks like our babysitter needed a nap." Nuka motioned a paw up at the sleeping hornbill.

Matayo grinned..

"We're the ones doing all the playing and he's the one tired?"

Nuka's face lit up with the thought of an idea.

"Hey Matayo, have you ever heard of the Outlands?"

Matayo held his position in the grass and looked up at Nuka curiously.

"No. What's that?" he asked.

"It's where banished animals are sent. My mother told me about it. I've always wanted to go check it out."

Matayo looked at Nuka a bit confused.

"Why do you want to go check out a place like that? It sounds kind of dangerous. I mean, if animals are banished there, it must be a rough place."

Nuka looked at his new found friend and sighed.

"Ahh. I knew I was older than you but I didn't think you were still a baby. You're not scared are you?" He chuckled.

Matayo looked at Nuka disgusted.

"I'm not afraid and I'm no baby! I just don't know if we should be going there is all."

Nuka laughed again.

"Don't worry. No one will even know we're gone. Look, the buzzard is still asleep in his tree and we'll just be gone a short time."

Matayo looked back up at Zazu, who seemed to be quite enjoying his afternoon snooze. Matayo paused for a few seconds then looked back to Nuka.

"Ok I'm in. You know the way there?"

Nuka's face lit up.

"I sure do. I promise you friend, this will be something you won't forget. It's going to be fun!"

The two cubs made their way towards the outskirts of the Pride Lands with Nuka leading the way and Matayo following close behind him. They had ran for what seemed like an eternity to Matayo when Nuka motioned for him to stop.

"We're here." Nuka said in an excited whisper.

Matayo poked his head up from the long grass that blanketed the surrounding area. There, in front of him, was a vast land that seemed to stretch on forever. The land was baron with not a single hint of green to be seen. The trees were bare and held no leaves on their twisted branches. The area even had it's own uncanny presence to it.

Nuka seemed to be totally captivated by the new environment.

"Wow, now this is something you don't get to see everyday" Nuka whispered to Matayo.

Matayo nodded slightly to Nuka.

"Yeah, it's kind of spooky if you ask me. I still don't see why you wanted to see it."

With his gaze still fixated on the scene in front of him, Nuka replied.

"My mother told me a story about how your dad banished all the hyenas of the Pride Lands here. She said that they were forced to go here because they sided with Scar. I'm sure you've heard the story about Scar from your dad?"

Matayo glanced at Nuka.

"Yeah, I've heard that story a lot. Scar sure was evil don't you think?"

Nuka didn't reply, He merely sunk his head down and stared at the ground.

Matayo paused.

"Are you ok Nuka?"

Nuka sat there motionless for a second then looked back up at Matayo.

"Yeah, I'm ok. It's just…nah…never mind. Well now that we've gotten a chance to see this place, let's get back to the Pride Lands before anyone misses us." And with that, Nuka bounded off in the direction of Pride Rock.

Matayo agreed and took one last view of the foreboding land behind him before sprinting after Nuka.

The two cubs arrived back at the place they originally were playing at earlier in the day. Lucky for them, Zazu was still sleeping heavily on the tree branch. They readied themselves in a playing stance and then began to make a ruckus in hopes of waking the sleeping bird. It worked, as the noise drifted up to the tree where Zazu was sleeping, he was shaken to consciousness by the sound of the two lion cubs.

"Oh dear, I must of drifted off."

Zazu looked down and saw the two cubs playing together still in the grass as if they had been there the whole time.

"Oh good, they're still there and nothing seems to be wrong. Well, no harm no fowl. Ha Ha."

Zazu spread his wings and casually floated down to where the two cubs where now entangled in each others grip.

"All right Master Matayo. I think it's about time that we head back to Pride Rock. Your mother will be home shortly from the Morning Hunt."

Matayo nodded his head at Zazu. "Ok, well Nuka, I really had fun today. It was a real adventure." He winked at Nuka in a sly manor.

"Same here Matayo. Let's play again tomorrow ok?"

"You bet" Matayo said. "I'll ask my mom if we can play from now on. You're a lot more fun than my dads friends, Timone and Pumbaa."

Nuka laughed.

"I don't know who you're talking about but thanks."

Zazu turned to Nuka.

"You should wait for your mother here young Nuka. I'm sure she'll be back soon from the Hunting Party as well."

Nuka scowled at the hornbill.

"I can take care of myself buzzard. I'll go wait for my mom at our den." After saying this, Nuka scampered off.

Zazu sighed and took flight in the direction of Pride Rock with Matayo following his lead.

"Hmm, like Mother, like Son I presume." Zazu thought to himself as he led the young cub back to the midst of Pride Rock.

**Chapter 5**

**A Dark Plot Immerges**

Dusk was settling in as Nuka reached the site of the den. His mother wasn't back yet from the day's hunt but he was used to being alone often. He walked over to where his mom had left the remainder of last nights meal. He picked at it, eating a few bites here and there. It tasted pretty bad, due to the fact that it had been sitting in the sun for so long but it was better than nothing. He then walked over to a patch of grass and flopped himself down and rolled onto his back.

Nuka closed his eyes as his mind began to replay the events of the day as well as the words Matayo had spoken to him. He wasn't able to fess up to his new friend that Scar, was in fact, his father. What would Matayo think or say to him if he knew? His mother never spoke ill of Scar so why would Matayo imply that he was "evil"?

He was still deep in thought and failed to notice that his mother was making her way to the den, that is, till he opened his eyes and caught a glimpse of her out of the corner of one eye. He quickly rolled to his feet and bounded up to her as she reached the den.

"Hi Mother. How was your day?" He knew better than to ask this question as he was fully aware that his mother was never in high spirits after returning from a hunt but he dared not stay silent as to raise suspicion or cause his mother to snap at him.

Zira looked at her young cub. The stresses of the day showed clearly on her face and seeing this, Nuka refrained from speaking.

"Same old thing every day" Zira said in a firm voice. "Getting pushed around and forced to hunt for that pitiful excuse for a king. I can't stand it." She began to pace back and forth as she spoke. "When I was Queen, I was treated with respect and never had to lift a paw. Now, I'm nothing but someone else's pawn. I don't want to take another order from Simba or his petty mate Nala."

Zira stopped pacing and looked back to see the look of distress on her young cubs face.

"I'm sorry Nuka, I didn't mean to yell. How was your day?"

Nuka replied in a timid voice.

"It was ok. I had fun with Matayo."

Zira gritted her teeth.

"Grr, Simba's cub." She stopped short and quickly changed her tone back to a more motherly pitch.

"That's good to hear. What did you two do?"

Nuka perked up a bit.

"Well, we played tag, wrestled a bit and we went to the Outlands."

Zira looked shocked.

"You went where? You know something could have happened and you know how much trouble I would of gotten into if something happened to Mat…." She paused and then spoke again. "I mean…well as long as you two had fun and didn't get into any trouble."

Nuka smiled at his mother.

"We did and don't worry, I told Matayo not to tell his parents where we went today."

"Good for you. I'm glad" Zira said to her son as she patted him gently with her paw.

Zira thought for a few moments then said to Nuka.

"So what did Matayo think of the Outlands?"

Nuka shrugged.

"If you ask me, he was kind of scared of the whole place. I wasn't, I thought it was cool."

Zira smiled at her son.

"Awww, that's too bad. Hmm, have I ever told you about the Elephant Graveyard?"

Nuka's eyes lit up with anticipation.

"No. what's that place Mother?

"It's where the hyena's used to live before your father recruited them to join his Pride. It's a very neat place, full of fascinating things."

Nuka's face shifted with the mention of his father.

"Mom," Nuka asked in a low tone of voice. "Can you, umm, tell me the story of Scar again?"

Zira shrugged and lay down on the cool grass.

"You've heard that story often Nuka. You should be able to tell it to me word for word by now."

Nuka nodded.

"I know Mom, but is that really how the story went. I mean….did Simba really just show up one day and kill Scar just because he was jealous of his power?"

Zira's expression turned serious.

"Nuka, I'm your mother. I wouldn't lie to you now would I? Did someone else tell you otherwise?"

Nuka looked at the ground before responding to his mother's inquiry.

"Well, not really, it's just that today, Matayo asked me if I thought Scar was….evil. I didn't answer him nor could I tell him that he was my father."

Zira thought for a moment, then said.

"You have to understand Nuka that Matayo's father, Simba, probably told his son a lie. He probably led Matayo to believe that Scar was the bad lion and that Simba was the hero. He wouldn't want his son to think badly about him would he? And besides, think what Matayo would do or say to you if he knew the truth about your father. Do you think he'd still be your friend? It's best that he doesn't know the truth. At least you do son."

Nuka thought this over in his mind for a bit and then responded to his mother.

"Yeah, I guess I should just let him believe what his father tells him. Besides, as long as we're still friends, it's ok."

Zira smiled to herself while saying.

"Yes Nuka. as long as you two are still friends."

Zira looked up at the evening sky which was already beginning to prepare itself for the onslaught of night.

"It's getting dark Nuka. You should head to bed. I'm sure you and Matayo will play again tomorrow. I'm sure more adventures await you two in the days to come."

Nuka nodded his head and lovingly nuzzled his mother before lying down.

"Good night Mother. I love you"

Zira smiled and nuzzled her young cub gently.

"Good night Nuka. Sleep well."

It wasn't long before the young cub was fast asleep. Zira lay next to him with eyes wide open, her mind swirling with thoughts. A plan was starting to form in the recesses of her brain, a plan darker than even the night sky, which now hovered above her. She would reclaim her rightful place as Queen of Pride Rock even without a mate. She'd be sole leader of Pride Rock at any cost.

**Chapter 6**

**A Friendship Tested**

A month passed and like clockwork everyday, Matayo would head out with Zazu to go play with Nuka while Nala went with the Hunting Party and Simba went on Border Patrol. The two cubs would play without a care in the world until the afternoon began to wear thin. Each day would end the same. Zazu and Matayo heading off in the direction of Pride Rock to meet up with his parents and enjoy the rest of the evening, snug and secure in the sleeping den at Pride Rock, while Nuka would head back to where him and his mother slept alone and isolated from the rest of the Pride. Every night, Zira told him stories about the Elephant Graveyard as well as the story of Scar upon his request. Things seemed to be going perfectly but things have a way of changing unexpectedly.

This day found the two young cubs playing in their usual spot, with Zazu as their semi-conscious look out atop his typical spot in the tree. Nuka and Matayo were both growing with each passing week but the size difference was starting to show. Although Matayo was months younger than Nuka, his form was filling out nicely. His body was perfectly balanced. Not too skinny but nowhere near being fat. Nuka, on the other hand, was not quite as fortunate. His figure lacked a bit to be desired. He was on the skinny side and not as muscular as Matayo, probably due to the fact that all he ate was the scraps his mother brought back to their den after each days hunt but it was enough to suffice. Despite the difference in appearance though, Nuka by far, was the more aggressive of the two. When the cubs would play fight, he'd always end up the victor of the game. He was starting to become bored however, of the usual games the two would play. Tag was not very exciting anymore, he always won in play fights and hide and seek was just to below him now.

"What's up Nuka? You don't seem to be having fun today." Matayo said to Nuka as the two lay back to back in the lush grass.

"Hmm, I don't know. I'm just kind of bored with all the games we always play. Let's do something different."

Matayo turned to face his friend. "Sure, like what though?"

Nuka pondered the question for a brief period.

"Hmm, you want to go exploring like we did when we first met?"

Matayo hesitated for a second then asked.

"What did you have in mind exactly?"

Nuka lowered his voice to a whisper as not to draw attention to himself from the half awake hornbill babysitter in the tree.

"I heard about this place called the Elephant Graveyard. My mother told me it's really cool. I think we should go check it out."

Matayo frowned.

"My dad told me never to go there. He says it's not a place for me to play at or be around. I really don't think we should go."

Nuka looked at Matayo disgusted.

"Come on Matayo, you know you want to go. Your dad just doesn't want you to have any fun."

Matayo looked at Nuka, shocked by his words.

"Why wouldn't my dad want me to have fun?"

"Because you're the future king of Pride Rock, that's why. I'm sure he's told you that a thousand times a day and so he wants you to do what kings do, which is not have any fun in life."

Matayo looked at Nuka confused.

"What do you mean? Being King isn't fun?"

Nuka nodded and sighed at Matayo.

"When was the last time you saw your dad having fun? You barely even see him all day until he comes back at night and when he does, does he look like he has had a day full of fun like we do everyday?"

Matayo thought about this for a moment.

"You do have a point. I never really see him smiling or happy unless it's with me and my mom."

"See, He just doesn't want you having all the fun he doesn't get to have. So why let him stand in your way. We're young and not Kings, well I'll never be king, but you get what I'm saying. Let's enjoy life while we still have one and let's go see that Elephant Graveyard!"

The two young lions waited for Zazu to doze off, as he typically did during the mid days heat, before setting out on their new adventure. Little did they notice the pair of eyes spying on them through the tall grass of the savanna.

Nuka led the way as usual with Matayo trotting step by step behind him. As they made their way to the Elephant Graveyard, Matayo couldn't help but feel guilty that he was breaking is father's trust by going somewhere he knew he wasn't permitted to. Deep down, he wanted to just blurt out "I can't do this Nuka, My father would be so disappointed in me if he found out and my mother, I'd hate to think how she'd react." He just couldn't bring himself to do it however. He didn't want to look like he was scared in front of his best friend. Nuka was older and Matayo looked up to him as a role model as well as a friend.

As they reached the edge of a sharp slanting hill, Nuka stopped.

"It's just down this hill here. We'll have to go down this carefully. I'll go first just to make sure it's ok."

The older of the two lions made his way gingerly down the steep incline. He reached the bottom with little effort and took a quick glance around the surrounding area before signaling to his friend to make his way down. Matayo carefully backed his hind paws down the side of the hill first. He then attempted to move his front paws down the edge of the hill but was greeted with the earth beneath his back paws giving way. He panicked and forced his body into an awkward ball as he tumbled down the hill. He hit the bottom of the hill with a muffled thud.

"Ouch. That wasn't fun." Matayo cried.

Nuka did his best to hold back the laughter that was building in the back of his throat.

"Are you….ha….ok Matayo? He half heartedly asked.

Matayo glared at Nuka. "It's not really funny. It hurt you know."

Nuka cleared his expression.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. Are you ok friend? You didn't break anything did you?"

Matayo stood up slowly.

"No, I think I'm ok."

He gave himself a quick look over and noticed the wound on his hindquarters, as did Nuka.

Matayo gritted his teeth and looked at Nuka.

"It's ok. It's not that bad. Let's go."

He walked in front of Nuka with no signs of agony or pain on his face. He thought to himself as he did so,

"This should show him I'm tough and not a baby."

Nuka grinned at Matayo as he passed him.

"You sure are one tough lion Matayo, and the only cat I know who doesn't always land on his feet."

The two young lions laughed together as they made their way further into the Elephant Graveyard. All the while, Nuka was explaining to Matayo why he wanted to see this place and what events had occurred here. The two were too busy with each others company to notice the slinky figure that watched them from the darkness.

As Nuka and Matayo ventured further into the unknown reaches of the Elephant Graveyard, Matayo's conscious began to grow heavier with guilt. He was finding it hard to simply ignore what his feelings were telling him to do and continue on with his best friend. He knew he wasn't supposed to be here but he didn't want to let his friend down.

As the two continued to walk in the murky environment, Nuka kept on about how great it would have been to be a part of the action that took place here years ago when the hyenas resided here. Matayo was just about to speak up about how they should probably be heading back to Pride Rock before they got caught when they were both surprised by a voice calling after them.

Both lions quickly turned to face the direction from which the voice was calling to them. A pair of eyes looked at the two young lions, who both had a look of surprise and fear streaked across their faces. Matayo gulped in fear that it was his mother. He had been caught and he was going to be punished beyond his most terrible dreams. Nuka just stood frozen to the spot. He wasn't quite sure what to think.

The figure advanced towards the two, entering the dim light of the area slowly. Nuka sighed a breath of relief.

"Mother, you scared us half to death!"

Zira looked at her cub with cold eyes and then turned her attention to young Matayo, who was still stiff with terror. Was she going to tell his parents where he had been? The look in her eyes sure indicated something bad to him.

Zira continued her approach towards the two young lions with a glazed look in her eyes. Her full attention was set on Matayo. She didn't even acknowledge the presence of her own son. Matayo's heart pounded in his chest. He had never seen that type of look in any creature he had come across in his entire life. It chilled him to his very core. He couldn't move. He couldn't speak or cry out. He was completely helpless.

Just as Zira was about to confront the young lion, another voice echoed through the dark realm of the Elephant Graveyard. This voice Matayo did recognize, as did Zira. It belonged to Sarabi.

"Zira," Sarabi called out. "Zira are you in here? Hello!"

Zira's mood quickly reverted to a worried parents tone.

"Oh, Sarabi, yes I'm here. I was looking for Nuka."

Sarabi bounded up along side Zira, panting.

"Oh my, what are you two doing in here?" Sarabi said in a stern voice. "You, especially Matayo, KNOW not to come here."

Matayo's eyes filled with tears as he sputtered out.

"Nuka was the one that wanted to come here, I just…"

Sarabi cut his words short.

"That's enough. We're all heading out of here now!"

Without another word, the two lionesses led the two shaken cubs back to the Pride Lands. Along the way, the two lionesses talked amongst themselves. Both Nuka and Matayo stayed mute, aside from the occasional sniffle released from Matayo's tear soaked face.

"What were these two doing in there Zira and how did you know where they were?" asked Sarabi.

Zira thought long and hard before responding.

"You know how cubs are. They'll wander off anywhere, besides, who's fault is it for letting them out of their sight. You should be chewing out that lazy hornbill you call a babysitter."

Sarabi kept walking.

"That may be true but finding lost cubs, who I had no idea would even be lost, wasn't my primary objective. I was actually looking for you Zira. Nala informed me that you didn't show up for the Hunting Party this morning so she sent me to find you."

Zira gritted her teeth.

"Grr, I was looking for my son and it's a good thing I was. Do you see what could of happened to them?"

She motioned towards Matayo's wound on his hindquarters.

"Think if I hadn't shown up when I did, how much worse things could of gotten."

Sarabi thought about this and then nodded her head in agreement.

"I guess you're right but it still doesn't quite make sense to me."

Zira quickly made an effort to change the subject.

"We shouldn't be fighting with each other. The guilty party is walking right behind us. We should focus this on them don't you think?"

With that said, the two lionesses stopped and turned their attention back to the two young lions.

"Ok," Sarabi said. "Who wants to start talking? Why were you two out there?"

Matayo was just about to spill his guts when Nuka spoke.

"We were just playing when Matayo fell down the hill leading to the Elephant Graveyard. I had to go after him to make sure he wasn't hurt. The hill was too steep for us to climb back up so I….thought that we could get out a different way."

Sarabi looked at Nuka long and hard and then looked at Matayo.

"Is this true Matayo? I thought I heard you say it was Nuka's Idea?"

Matayo looked at Nuka and then turned his stare to Sarabi. He paused for a second then spoke in a low weak voice.

"Yes, that's what happened. I wasn't….watching where I was running and…umm…slipped down the hill. That's how I got hurt. What I meant to say when you walked up was that it was Nuka's idea to try and see if we could find a way back to the Pride Lands since we couldn't get back up the hill."

Sarabi went over what the young cub had just said and after a few moments, nodded her head.

"Ok. Well I'm glad that you're both ok for the most part."

The four lions reached the clearing where the path split leading to Pride Rock and to where Zira's den was. Sarabi turned once more to Zira.

"I still can't understand how you were able to know where the cubs were and why you didn't show up for the Hunting Party. I know you're past Zira. Don't forget, I was there with you and Scar during that horrid time. I know it's in the past but don't get any funny ideas. You're lucky that my son is a very forgiving king and didn't hold any grudge against you or the other lionesses that joined the Pride under your mate's reign."

Zira said nothing but Matayo looked over at his friend with a look of shock written clearly on his face. He didn't have to even ask the question. Nuka could tell by the look on his face what he was thinking. All he could do was look at the ground.

As Sarabi and Matayo left to make their way towards Pride Rock, Zira's mood quickly shifted. She snarled and dug her claws deep into the earth, tearing up pieces of grass and breathing heavily.

Zira and Nuka reached their den as the sky was getting dark. Zira swiftly sent Nuka to sleep. She was in no mood to talk let alone tell any bed time stories. She paced back and forth franticly. Her blood boiled with anger. Her mind raced. She'd make Sarabi pay for ruining her plans today. How could she get to her though? If only there was a way to get her out in the open, away from the majority of the Pride. She thought well into the night, her brain scheming up a plan to act revenge upon the one person who stood in the way of her primary target. Matayo.

**Chapter 7**

**The Perfect Plan**

"But Mother, why can't I go play with Matayo?" Nuka insisted to Zira, who sat by her son's side. The young lion looked confused and anxious. For the past week, Nuka had woken up to the same old scenario.

"I told you Nuka, Simba doesn't want you to play with his son anymore. There's nothing I can do about this." She said to him in a loving voice. "He thinks that you and I are, well, not good company for his royal son to be hanging around with."

Nuka frowned in resentment.

"That's not fair. I never wanted to get Matayo in trouble. I just wanted to have some fun and play."

Zira stroked her son's head gently with her paw.

"I know Son, but you see, Simba is King and what the king wants, the king gets. It's just the way things are. You also have to realize that Matayo probably told Simba that it was your idea to go to the Elephant Graveyard and there for, he broke his word to you as a friend."

Nuka looked down at the ground with sad eyes.

"You don't think he would of done that do you really Mother? We were best friends and he PROMISED me that he wouldn't rat me out."

Zira consoled her son as she spoke.

"I know Nuka but being the son of a king is far more important to Matayo than being the friend of a common lion. You'd be better off without him anyways. He's bound to get you into trouble if you keep playing with him. I only tell you this for your own good Son."

Nuka merely sat there sulking.

"I should have never trusted him to keep a secret in the first place. I just wanted to show him something different. I thought he'd like it but I guess he was too much of a baby to really know what I was doing for him." And with that, Nuka lay down and buried his head in his front paws.

Zira patted her son one last time before turning and making her way towards Pride Rock.

"I'm sorry Nuka but there's nothing I can really do. If you have to blame anyone, blame Simba and Matayo. Being King and Future King must have made them too high and mighty to be bothered with the likes of us. I'll be back later today. Off to do the morning hunt." A sly grin appeared on her face as she spoke these words.

Alone again, Nuka lay there, melding over what his mother had said to him. Was it really Matayo who had made it so they couldn't be friends anymore? Was it really Simba who didn't want him to play with Matayo? Little by little, Nuka's feeling started to get the better of him. He began to resent Matayo as well as Simba. It wasn't his fault, he thought to himself. It was theirs. He had done nothing wrong. Somehow, Someday, he'd turn the tables.

Zira arrived at the meeting grounds of the Hunting Party. Nala and another lioness were already present. She shuddered and composed herself before approaching the two lionesses who were engaged in a conversation.

"Good morning you two, ready for the morning hunt?" Zira said in a semi-enthusiastic tone.

The lioness sitting next to Nala nodded her head at Zira as Nala turned.

"Morning Zira, hope you slept well. Now that you're here, we're ready to head out.

"Lead the way faithful leader Nala." said the young lioness.

The three lionesses made their way deeper into the Pride Lands. Nala knew the land very well and she led the other two lionesses to a prime hunting area.

Nala stopped in her tracks and scanned the surrounding landscape. She spotted a small herd of zebras grazing in the grass.

"Perfect," she said. "How does zebra sound today ladies?"

The young lioness next to Nala licked her lips.

"That sounds tasty if you ask me."

Zira nodded to Nala and the three lionesses split up, each stalking a path near the grazing zebras.

Nala was an expert hunter. Ever since Simba had returned and reclaimed the title as King of Pride Rock, she had taken over being Lead Lioness for the Hunting Party. Sarabi was happy to step down and let the younger, more energetic lioness take her spot as Leader. Nala knew that as being Queen, she didn't have to do this, but it was the thrill of the hunt that got her blood rushing everyday and she enjoyed it.

Nala stalked through the tall grass, inching stealthily towards the zebras.

Zira was a great hunter herself and knew exactly what she had to do. She readied herself in a perfect position to assist Nala when she went for the kill.

The third younger lioness was somewhat new at the whole hunting game but still knew her role very well. She made her way towards the zebras quietly and waiting for the right moment.

With a flash, the young lioness took off running at breakneck speed into the heard of zebras. Seeing the big cat charging towards them, the animals scattered in a chaotic flurry. Dust was kicked up and floated heavily in the air. The young lioness continued to race around the disoriented animals. She sprinted, weaving in and out between the frightened beasts. The herd separated and the young lioness rounded up as many of the zebras as she could and chased them away from the area where Nala and Zira where waiting.

As the chaos commenced, Nala set her sights on a lone zebra, who had separated from the rest of the herd. She tightened up, ready to unload at any second. In a flash, she was off and running towards the singled out creature. With a swift leap, she landed her front paws on the animal's backside and drove her claws in as hard as she could.

Seeing this, Zira knew what she had to do. She ejected from her position in a full on run and grabbed the Zebra by the neck. She wrapped her paws around the struggling beast's neck to get a better grip and did her best to avoid the stomping hooves of the zebra.

Out of the corner of her eye, Zira watched Nala as she hung on to the zebra's back end with both paws firmly grasping her pray. She waited. The zebra slowly started to give in under the pressure of the two lionesses. Nala felt the creature relaxing and figured she should try and get a more suitable grip on the animal. She released her grip on the creature's flanks and was about to move towards the front end of the beast.

Exactly the moment Zira was waiting for. Without hesitation, she released her grip on the zebra and quickly rolled to the side in order not to be stepped on by the crazed animal. Feeling the wait of both lionesses lifted off of it, the zebra took the split second of freedom and quickly stood and bucked it's back feet.

Nala cried out in pain as the hooves of the zebra connected to her front end. She dropped to the ground as the zebra quickly made its escape from its former attackers.

Zira jumped to her feet and rushed over to Nala's side.

"Oh my Nala, are you ok? Speak to me!" she said in a urgent voice.

"Mmmm. I don't know. My front paw really hurts." Nala managed to say.

Zira examined the site where Nala had indicated the pain was coming from. There was a noticeable bruise already forming on her leg and it didn't look pleasant.

"Try to put weight on it. See if you can stand" Zira said.

Nala slowly rose to her feet as best she could and gently placed her paw on the ground.

"Ouch!" she cried and quickly lifted the injured paw back to a more comfortable position.

The other young lioness who had run the rest of the zebra herd away now returned to where the two lionesses stood. Seeing as there was no kill in sight, she made her way towards the two.

"Is everything ok? Did I mess something up? Oh my, your paw Leader Nala!" she exclaimed as her eyes viewed the injury. "Are you ok? Can you walk? Oh dear. What should we do!"

Zira snapped at the young lioness.

"It's not that bad. Calm down and stop making such a fuss. It's not helping Nala any." Zira turned to face Nala again. "We should help you get back to Pride Rock. It's not good to stay out here with that kind of injury."

Nala agreed, and with the help of the two other lionesses, the three slowly made their way back to Pride Rock. Deep in the back of Zira's mind, she was praising herself for a job well done. Part one of her perfect plan had gone without a hitch. It would only be a matter of time before she would get her way.

When the three lionesses reached the base of Pride Rock, Zira told the young lioness to stay with Nala while she went to get some help. Zira made her way up to the mouth of the cave amidst Pride Rock. She poked her head around the corner and spotted Sarabi, Zazu and Matayo centered in the cave. She paused for a moment and worked up a false front. She entered the cave and made her way towards the three.

"Sarabi, there's been a bit of trouble on today's hunt, I think you should come out and look." Zira said in a very concerned tone.

"Trouble? Oh dear, is it serious?" Sarabi asked anxiously.

Zira walked up to her and lowered her voice as not to be heard by the young lion sitting a few paces away.

"I don't want to worry Matayo so just come out and see for yourself."

Sarabi acknowledged what Zira had said and beckoned for Zazu to come to her.

"Go find Simba," she whispered to him. "and tell him there's been trouble on the Morning Hunt. I think he should come back from patrolling the borders of Pride Rock and keep it down, we don't want to worry little Matayo."

"Yes, right away." He whispered in response. He took off and flew out of sight.

Sarabi looked towards Matayo, who was busy in a game of pounce on the shadows.

"Matayo dear, I'm going outside to check on something. Stay here and be good ok?"

The young lion nodded and Sarabi made her way out of the cave followed slowly by Zira. Matayo watched the two lionesses leave but quickly averted his eyes as he saw Zira take a quick glance back. He couldn't make eye contact with her ever since that day in the Elephant Graveyard. He kept his eyes on the ground until he wasn't able to hear the sound of paws striking the ground anymore. He sighed and resumed his play.

When Zira and Sarabi reached the spot where Zira had left the other two lionesses, they found Nala lying down on the grass with her injured leg resting on the ground. Sarabi rushed over to her side.

"Oh Nala, what happened, are you alright?"

Nala looked up at Sarabi.

"I'm doing better now. I got kicked by a zebra."

Sarabi directed her attention to Nala's injured paw. She pressed gently upon the wound. Nala flinched and cringed with pain.

"Hmm," Sarabi spoke. "It looks like it might be broken. It looks like it causes you a lot of pain to put any weight on it."

Nala gritted her teeth to lessen the pain.

"I hope it's not that bad. All I know is I won't be able to lead the hunts for a while. Not in this condition."

"That's the least of your worries now Nala. Don't worry about that, I'll take leadership of the Hunting Party while you heal." Sarabi said sympathetically.

Zira's face lit up. Just the words she wanted to hear. She quickly made an effort to seem genuinely concerned herself.

"If you need anything Nala, please let me know. I will be glad to help in any way I can. Where did that other young lioness go?"

Nala looked towards Zira. "Think you Zira. I really appreciate the offer. Oh, I sent her away, she seemed pretty distraught over what happened today. I told her not to worry about it and to go take it easy for the rest of the day."

Zira nodded to Nala.

"I'd best go talk to her and try and reassure her." Zira left the two lionesses and made her way in the direction Nala indicated the young lioness had headed. Everything was going just as Zira had envisioned it would. The time was slowly drawing near. The time when Zira would act and Sarabi would pay dearly.

**Chapter 8**

**Tragedy Befalls A Royal Family**

A week passed. Every morning, Nuka would wake up and ask his mother if he could go play with Matayo. He was greeted with the same speech of how Simba and Matayo wanted nothing to do with them and each day after hearing this, Nuka would spend a lonely afternoon at his mothers den site, thinking of what his mother had told him. On this day, when he awoke, he merely looked up from where he was laying when his mother passed him on her way to the morning hunt. Zira prepared herself to answer Nuka's daily inquiry but was taken aback when she heard nothing.

"Are you ok Nuka?" she asked him stopping briefly.

Nuka gazed into his mothers eyes. She noticed a change in his look. A more ominous feel seemed to emit from them. Her words had finally sunk in.

"I'm fine Mother. Just fine." He said in a monotone voice.

Zira smiled at her son with an equally ominous look in her eyes.

"You're learning the ways of life Nuka. You're no longer a little cub. You may someday be The Chosen One your father spoke of."

Zira fell out of sight as Nuka thought about those words. He had often heard his mom speak of a certain Chosen One that Scar had predicted to be his predecessor. Could that really be him? Could he, Nuka, live up to the legendary status of Scar, his father? The one person his mother held in such high regards, even higher than her own son. The very thought of it made Nuka's body tremble with delight. There had to be a way for him to prove that he could be just as crafty and cunning as his father once was. But how?

Zira walked at a brisk pace towards Pride Rock. Ever since Sarabi took over leadership of the Hunting Party, they had been meeting at Pride Rock before starting out on the day's hunts. Zira had made an extra effort to assist in every day's hunt for the past week. Her hunting skills were flawless and she made it a point to show Sarabi what she was made of. She praised Sarabi after each successful hunt. Telling her how she was an expert hunter and that age was no boundary for her when it came to hunting. It was working like a charm. Sarabi was slowly opening up to Zira. It seemed that the two were quickly becoming friends on the outside, however today was going to be different.

When she arrived at Pride Rock, she made her way to the opening of the cave and peered inside. Sarabi and the young lioness from the hunt with Nala, were sitting near the entrance to the Cave. Zira could also see Nala, Simba and Matayo further in the cave. Ever since Nala had injured her leg, Simba had been at her side constantly.

Seeing Zira at the beginning of the cave, Sarabi motioned for the young lioness to follow as she made her way up where Zira was waiting.

"Hello Zira, right on time as usual." Sarabi said in a cheery tone.

"Would you expect anything less of me Sarabi? I wouldn't miss watching you in action for the life of me." Zira replied.

Sarabi smiled warmly at Zira.

"You flatter me Zira. You're not so bad yourself you know."

Zira smiled back. She walked inside the cave and made her way to where Simba, Nala and Matayo were gathered.

"How's the leg Nala? Doing ok I hope?" Zira asked.

"Yes, Thanks. It's getting better. I'm just glad it wasn't broken."

Zira nodded.

"A minor sprain shouldn't keep you down too long. I look forward to your return to the Hunting Party soon Nala."

Nala smiled at Zira.

"I can't wait to get back to the way things were either but having the full attention of Simba here and getting to spend time with Matayo is great." She nuzzled Simba affectionately.

"I'm sure it is." Zira replied, trying her best to keep a straight face. The very thought of the happy family made her want to gag. She hastily bowed her head respectfully to Simba and his family before making her way back to Sarabi and the young lioness.

"Shall we get going?" asked Sarabi.

"Lead on Sarabi" Zira said excitedly.

The three lionesses made their way to the main hunting area with Sarabi in the lead and Zira and the young lioness following suit. Sarabi stopped and began to scan the area for potential prey. Her eyes fell upon a group of antelope who were gathered at a near by drinking hole.

"Hmm. Think it will be antelope for today's meal." Sarabi spoke quietly to the two lionesses behind her.

Zira quickly objected.

"Ahh, that's not going to be any fun. How about something better?"

Sarabi looked at Zira.

"Hmm ok, how about those Thomson's Gazelles over there beyond the water hole. They can put up quite a chase if that's what you're after Zira."

Zira frowned.

"Are you kidding me? Those are nothing for a master hunter such as yourself and with me by your side, we can aim much higher than that."

Sarabi looked puzzled at her hunting partner.

"Well. you pick something then if you're so inclined to do so."

Zira perked up.

"Now you're talking Sarabi!"

She viewed the prey about her, eyes looking over everything in sight.

"Ahh. Found our meal ticket for the day." Zira said.

Sarabi followed Zira's gaze and her eyes locked on to the big buffalo that were gathered near a clearing several hundred yards from where they stood.

Sarabi looked hesitant.

"That's really big prey Zira and there is only three of us. I don't think we can take one of those down."

Zira laughed openly.

"Am I hearing this from the great Sarabi? I can't believe my ears. You're joking me right? All we have to do is separate a single buffalo and it will be easy."

Sarabi still didn't look convinced.

"Hmm. I don't know. It could get ugly fast."

Zira persisted.

"If things go bad, we can always run. Those things are slow. We can easily outrun them if things turn sour."

Sarabi thought to herself for a bit before speaking.

"All right, we'll give it a try but if things don't go right, we'll have to retreat."

Zira nodded.

"Of course but we're too good for errors."

The two lionesses smiled at each other and along with the young lioness, made their way towards the buffalo.

Zira looked over at the young lioness as they walked. She could sense that the young lioness was nervous. She walked closer to her and spoke.

"It's ok. Don't be nervous. Just remember what we talked about."

Upon hearing these words, the young lioness's mind began to replay the conversation the two had had after the unfortunate accident occurred with Nala. She knew that both Zira and Sarabi would be counting on her to fulfill her part in the hunt. She wasn't going to let them down as she had done in the past hunt. Zira had told her that accidents could happen but not to let them discourage her from focusing on the goal at paw. She knew that had she not been part of the hunt last time, that Nala wouldn't have gotten hurt. She wasn't going to make any mistakes this time.

As the three lionesses got nearer to their targets, they separated and took their positions. Sarabi would select the prey and lead the attack. Zira would assist once Sarabi advanced on the chosen animal and the young lioness would scatter the herd and separate them as best she could. The stage was set. All three lionesses waited patiently for the perfect time to unleash their attack.

There! The young lioness saw an opening and darted towards the herd of buffalo. The buffalo, taken by surprise, turned to run, some running one way and others running another.

Sarabi watched the action intently. She knew her actions had to be swift and sure or things could go badly. Her eyes darted back and forth, looking for a lone target.

The young lioness managed to grab the attention of most of the herd, which now gathered together and proceeded to charge the young lioness. She kept her cool and continued to torment and harass the beasts. They started to advance towards her. She knew now was the time to run.

As most of the herd's attention was focused on the young fleeing lioness, Sarabi spotted a lone male buffalo who was a bit bewildered by what was going on. That was it. That was her target. She unloaded like a spring, running full steam towards the confused buffalo. With a graceful jump, she landed her front paws around the buffalos head. She dug her claws in and sank her teeth deep in the buffalos hide. It was incredibly strong. She could feel the resistance building beneath her paws but still, managed to keep her iron grip on the struggling creature.

Sarabi's eyes quickly darted from side to side looking for Zira. She was growing weak and the buffalo seemed to be still quite feisty. She spotted Zira in the distance making her way towards the buffalo at a good running pace. Sarabi tightened her grip with her last remaining bit of strength, expecting her hunting partner to run up and assist her. No one came. Sarabi looked at where she had previously seen Zira running towards her. Her eyes met with Zira, who was casually sitting motionless with eyes fixed on the scene in front of her. Sarabi knew that she was in trouble. Her strength was used up and she had to release her prey and make a clean escape. She readied herself and released her bite from the buffalo. She was just about to drop her paws off the great beast when it sharply lowered its head and charged her. Sarabi tried to leap clear of the charging animal but it was too late. The buffalo struck her full on and jerked its head upwards. The agonizing cry cut through the savanna. Sarabi dropped to the ground below the buffalo, motionless. The creature glanced over at Zira who still remained in her spot and then took off in the direction of its herd.

Zira slowly walked up to Sarabi's figure which lay on the ground. Her eyes viewed the horrid picture in front of her. She stared at the scene, fixated on the tragic event she had caused. A dark smile crept onto her face and a faint sinister laugh made its way from the back of her throat. Zira finally took her eyes off the terrible image that lay before her and waited for the return of the young lioness, who had been run off by the rest of the buffalo. She finally spotted her making her way back to where she sat. Zira quickly rose to her feet and started towards the young lioness.

"What did you do?" Zira shouted as she ran up to the young lioness who was still winded from her run.

"What….do you…mean" she managed to gasp out.

"You had a simple job and you couldn't even do it right. Look over there!" Zira pointed a paw towards where Sarabi still lay unmoving.

The young lioness gasped.

"What….What….happened…I didn't…I tried to….I did my…" She continued to stutter out words until Zira cut her short.

"You know Simba can only be so forgiving. You already caused his mate to get injured and now, to top it all off, you've caused the death of his mother!"

The young lioness's eyes brimmed with tears.

"I didn't mean for this to happen. I really did try my best. How can I face Simba with this news? I can't do it. I won't!"

Zira continued to hound the poor lioness.

"It's best that you don't if you value your life. The only option you have is to leave Pride Rock and never show your face around here, that is if you can even live with the guilt that you caused the death of your King's mother."

The young lioness sat and cried profusely.

"I didn't want anything like this to happen!"

Zira waited a minute before speaking to the shaken lioness.

"Listen, I'll do you one last favor, just because I know you didn't mean for this to take place. Get out of here and never return. I'll make something up to Simba. It's not going to be easy but it's worth a try."

The young lioness looked up at Zira with tears still streaming down her face.

"Ok. I'll go. Thank you Zira, I know you're taking a risk by helping me and I can't thank you enough."

She walked over to where Sarabi's body was.

"I'm so sorry Sarabi. I owe you my life and I know something like this could never be forgiven." She took one last look at Zira and then ran off.

Zira scowled to herself. Things couldn't have worked out better. All she had to do now was go tell Simba the heartbreaking news. She couldn't wait to see the look of distress on his face. Seeing Simba in such pain would bring her so much pleasure. She already had her story set. The blame would solely be placed upon the shoulders of the runaway lioness. Things would change around Pride Rock after this. Zira knew this but still, she had one more goal to achieve before she could truly set her sights on the prize at paw.

**Chapter 9**

**Tying Up The Loose Ends**

It was a sad period of time when the news reached Simba about his mother's untimely death. Zira had told him about how the young lioness, who now was nowhere to be found, had foolishly tried to charge a herd of buffalo against the will of both Sarabi and herself. She told him how she tried to stop the young lioness from endangering all their lives but to no avail. She spoke of how the young lioness insisted that they take down a buffalo to prove how great they could be as a Hunting Party and how she had carelessly attacked one of the huge beasts without proper preparation. The loss of his mother hit home hard for Simba. The following month was a time of mournful grievance. The Hunting Party was canceled for the time being so Nala could stay by her mate's side in his time of need. Throughout the Pride Lands, everyone felt the loss of Sarabi, everyone except for the person truly responsible for the vile actions.

Unlike the other animals of the Pride Lands, who took this time of sadness to reflect upon just how short and unexpected life could be, Zira continued her work. She still had a few more tasks to accomplish before she could focus on her undying dream of reclaiming her position as leader of Pride Rock.

Every morning, when Nuka would wake, Zira made it a point to remind him that he was destine for greatness and that he should always strive to get everything he wanted in life.

"Don't let anyone stand in your way of becoming a great and respected leader as Scar was Nuka" she would tell him. "Only through fear can you truly gain the trust and allegiance of others. If anyone stands in your way, you must do whatever means necessary to reach what you desire."

Zira's words were working, just as she had hoped. With each passing day, Nuka's mind grew more clouded as the truth was pushed out of it and a false motto of life crept in. She knew the day was nearing when Nuka would prove to her that he was indeed, The Chosen One her mate had spoke of during his glorious time as King of Pride Rock. For now, however, there was other work to be done.

Lately, Zira had been roaming the Pride Lands, conversing with any lion she happened to come across. She insisted that Simba was no longer capable of running a kingdom due to the fact that he was no longer emotionally stable. Zira knew that Simba had many loyal followers throughout the Pride Lands but she knew her powers of persuasion would surely reach some of the lions she spoke to. Since there was no Morning Hunts, Zira had plenty of time to craft the rest of her devious plot. She was ready to move on to the next phase of her plan.

Nuka awoke after a restless nights sleep. He felt different lately. He no longer felt the urge to play and do cub related activities. He typically spent his days of late, wandering about the Pride Lands, deep in thought. He would often times make his way to where he and Matayo used to interact when they were cubs. He would watch from a distance as the younger lion would play with what he saw to be a scrawny looking meerkat and a rather rotund looking warthog. After every day of viewing this scene, he would grow more and more jealous of the young prince. His life was far from perfect, unlike his former best friends. He loathed the fact that Matayo lived such a carefree life amongst the ranks of royalty. He so wanted to be in his place. Not a care in the world and no one to tell him what he could and couldn't do. Oh, to live the life of a future king was what he wanted most in life.

As he stretched and walked over to where his mother had left last nights kill, a mere morsel due to the fact that there was no Hunting Party for the time being. His mind had been putting together a plan, one to rid his life of the one creature who he thought to be standing in his way of greatness. Today would be the day he would act.

"Oh, good morning Mother." Nuka said as he noticed Zira approaching him.

"Good morning Nuka." Zira said as she sat along side her son.

"Mother," Nuka said in a low tone. "I want to play with Matayo today."

Zira sighed as she readied herself for her usual speech.

"Nuka I've told you before, you can't…"

Nuka cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"No Mother, I want to PLAY with Matayo."

Zira looked into her son's eyes and was met with a dark cold stare. A wicked smile made its way onto Zira's face. Her efforts and daily lectures had finally done the trick.

"I see. Well done my boy. I will see to it that you get your way." A sinister laugh escaped her throat as she turned to make her way towards Pride Rock. She turned to look at her son one last time.

"I'm proud of you Nuka. You've finally discovered your rightful destiny. Never forget that. You truly are Scar's son." And with that, she disappeared in the distance. Nuka sat motionless for a moment, pondering his plan in his head as the last ounce of honesty and truth seemed to escape out of him forever. He then made his way towards the usual spot where he and Matayo played so long ago. There, he waited.

Zira made her way to Pride Rock and walked to the opening of the cave. She spotted Simba, Nala and Matayo as well as Timone and Pumbaa. She waited until her presence was noticed by Nala.

"Oh, hello Zira, Is there something wrong?" Nala asked as Zira made her way into the cave.

Zira preformed a quick bow to show respect to Simba and family before responding to Nala's question.

"Well, actually, I just came to ask a favor." She paused for second before continuing. "You see, Nuka has been very lonely as of late and with the tragic loss of Sarabi, who we all miss dearly, I'm sure Matayo is saddened as well. I feel that the best thing for our young lions is not to be alone with their grief. They should be together playing like young lions normally do. We shouldn't burden them with worry. They're still young and should be living life to its fullest."

Nala thought deeply about what she had just heard. She looked at her mate who was sitting next to her.

"What do you think Simba? I sort of feel bad for Matayo as well as Nuka. They are still young and I'm sure each others company would be good for them both."

Simba looked at his mate and then turned his gaze to Zira. He looked deep in her eyes. He never fully trusted her but on the other hand, he wanted his son to be happy as well.

"If you think its best Nala, I agree."

Nala turned to Matayo who was laying in between his two parents.

"Matayo, do you want to go play with Nuka? I think you two would have fun and I'm sure it would beat sitting around here with us."

Matayo looked up at his mom with a twinkle in his eye.

"Really Mom? I haven't seen him in a while."

Nala nodded to her son and then looked back at her mate. Simba returned her glance and then looked towards his son.

"Now, no getting into trouble Matayo, you two just play nicely. Timone and Pumbaa," he turned to his longtime friends who were standing behind the royal family. "I want you to go make sure that Matayo and Nuka stay out of trouble."

Both Timon and Pumbaa nodded to Simba and after Matayo gave both his parents a loving embrace, the three of them, followed by Zira, made their way out of the cave and down Pride Rock.

"I still don't have a good feeling whenever Zira is around. I feel like she's, well, I don't know." Simba said as he lay next to Nala.

"Hmm." Nala thought as she also lay next to her mate.

Just then Zazu flew into the cave where the two lions where resting.

"Hello Sire, Queen Nala. I have some news to report."

Both Nala and Simba sat up and focused their attention on the hornbill.

"While gathering the morning report today, I came across an unfamiliar lioness wandering the area. I was a bit puzzled as she seemed rather disoriented. I flew down to her and asked if there was something wrong. She told me that she had to speak to you two. I asked her what about but she told me that it was for your ears only."

Both lions looked a bit confused by what they had just heard.

"She is waiting just outside the cave. Shall I send her in?" Zazu asked.

Simba looked briefly at Nala before returning his eyes back to Zazu.

"Yes, send her in please Zazu but I have another task for you to do. I want you to keep a sharp eye on Matayo. He's with Zira's son in the Pride Lands. I want you to stay well out of sight but keep your full attention on the two at all times. I have a feeling something may go awry."

Zazu nodded to Simba and made his way to the entrance of the cave, where he signaled for the young lioness to enter. He took a quick look back into the cave before flying off into the distance.

As Matayo, Zira, Timon and Pumbaa arrived at the usual meeting grounds, Matayo sighted Nuka sitting in the clearing a few paces in front of him. His spirits rose and he bounded towards his long lost friend.

"Nuka, hey Nuka." He laughed as he tackled his friend.

Nuka smiled and laughed as the two rolled in the grass.

"Hey Matayo, it's been a while. How have you been friend?" Nuka asked as the two began to wrestle.

"Well, things have been tough, since my dad's mother passing away and all but It's good to see you again friend."

Zira watched the two lions playing for a bit. She was about to leave the happy scene when a gopher poked its head out from beneath the earth next to her.

"Zira," the gopher spoke in a gruff voice. "Simba requests your presence at Pride Rock immediately.

Startled by the gopher's sudden appearance, it took Zira a moment to regroup her nerves before answering.

"What's this about?" She asked inquisitively.

"I'm not at liberty to speak of it here, Please make your way to Pride Rock by order of the King." The gopher said and retreated back underground.

Zira was a bit shaken by the sudden event but quickly gathered herself. She looked back to where Nuka and Matayo were playing together still, before heading back in the direction of Pride Rock.

The two lions continued to play together under the mid day sun. Matayo felt in high spirits for once and was enjoying his time with Nuka. However in the back of his mind, a question lingered. He wasn't sure if he should even bring up the subject but if he didn't. it would persist to bother him.

"Hey Nuka," Matayo said. "Can I ask you something?"

Nuka nodded his head to his friend as he continued to playfully swipe his paws at him.

"You promise you won't get mad?" Matayo asked.

Again, Nuka agreed while still keeping up their on going game.

"Ok. Well, remember the day we went to the Elephant Graveyard and we got caught by your mom and Sarabi?" He paused for a minute before resuming his statement. "Well, when we were heading back to Pride Rock that day, I heard Sarabi talking to your mom and she said something about Scar."

Nuka stopped in his tracks and looked at his friend. Matayo sat down on the ground, unsure if he should finish his question.

"I just…wanted to know. Was Scar…really your father?" He gulped after the words left his mouth.

Nuka was silent for a moment. The words cut through him and he suddenly felt even more hatred towards Matayo but seeing the look of growing anxiety on his friends face, he quickly replied in a half hearted tone.

"Well, yes, he was my father, and I'm sure you've heard bad things about him, but I'm nothing like him. I know what he did was wrong and I never want to follow in his paw prints."

Matayo's look of curiosity still hung on his face but Nuka swiftly shifted the mood.

"Come on Matayo, let's not worry about stuff that happened so long ago. It's a great day. Let's play tag like we did when we first met. Remember how much fun we had."

Matayo smiled at his friends energetic request.

"I thought tag was boring to you." He laughed.

"Ahh, I haven't played in a long time, It sounds like a lot of fun to me right now. What do you say?" Nuka asked.

Matayo grinned.

"Ok let's play."

Nuka took a quick glance around and spotted the two designated babysitters, deeply engaged in what looked like to him, eating bugs.

Nuka's face lit up.

"All Right! Oh, just one more thing."

Matayo looked at his friend.

"What?"

"You're it!." Nuka playfully hit Matayo with his paw and dashed off.

Matayo burst out laughing and gave chase to his fleeing friend.

The two were deeply immersed in their game of tag. Matayo was oblivious to the fact that Nuka was leading them on a zigzag course to the outskirts of the Pride Lands. Nuka kept running, only looking back every few yards to make sure that the younger lion was still in hot pursuit. They finally arrived at a clearing where Nuka slowed his pace in order to let Matayo catch up. Panting and winded, Matayo reached the point where Nuka was now sitting.

"Tag," Matayo was barely able to gasp out.

Nuka smiled at his friend. "About time you got me."

The two lions laughed as they both sat to catch their breaths. It was starting to dawn upon Matayo that he wasn't quite sure of where they had run off to. The surrounding area didn't look like the Pride Lands to him and he had been to busy chasing his friend to notice what path they had taken. As he was melding over his whereabouts, he noticed Nuka walking off in the distance.

"Hey Nuka, do you know, um, where we are? This doesn't look familiar to me."

"Hmm, I'm not too sure myself." Nuka said although he was perfectly aware of their location.

Matayo looked back at the way they had come and was just about to suggest to Nuka that they make their way home when he heard him call out.

"Hey Matayo. Come check this out."

Matayo made his way over to where Nuka was standing by the edge of a rather high embankment. Upon reaching the site, Matayo lifted his head over the lip of the cliff. Below him was a murky river. It was something he had never seen before and his eyes were fixated on it. He noticed objects moving about in the water.

"Wow, What are those things down there Nuka?"

Matayo waiting to hear the reply of his friend but was only met with silence. Puzzled by the lack of response from his friend, he averted his eyes off the scene in front of him and turned around.

Nuka's body struck Matayo hard. The force of the impact made Matayo loose his equilibrium and he teetered on the edge of the cliff. As his back paws began to slip down the steep side of the embankment, Matayo was able to dig his front claws into the very edge of the cliff. He could feel his body slipping downwards and panic began to set in.

"Nuka," the young lion cried out in desperation. "Help me, I'm slipping!"

Matayo's eyes met up with those of Nuka's and the young lion's heart froze. He had seen that look before. The same look that Zira had had on that frightful day in the Elephant Graveyard, a look of cold uncaring hatred and spite. Matayo was frozen to the spot. He couldn't move. The words spoken by the lion standing before him entered his ears like bullets and pierced their way through his mind. This was no longer the friend he had once known. The friend he had spent days on end with, playing and enjoying life with. This was no longer Nuka, his best friend, standing before him.

"I am the son of Scar. I am The Chosen One Matayo. I'm destined for greatness and it's you who stands in my way."

With this being said, Nuka drove his claws into Matayo's front paws. The young lion cried out in pain and released his grip from the top of the cliff.

Nuka turned and walked away from the scene, with only the sound of the splash his former friend made when hitting the water, ringing in his ears. He had done what he had to do. There was no one in his way now. He would be The Chosen One.

**Chapter 10**

**A Pride Divided And A Generation Lost**

When Zira reached the bottom of Pride Rock, she was taken aback. It appeared that every lion within the Pride Lands was gathered in the area. She approached the cave where she saw Simba and Nala standing together with rather serious looks upon their faces. Her heart suddenly jumped when she noticed the figure crouched behind the two.

"It couldn't be!" Zira thought to herself as she nervously made her way up to Simba and Nala. "I told her never to return!"

There, cowering behind Simba and Nala lay the young lioness from the Hunting Party.

"Zira," Simba spoke in a loud, strong tone. "I've summoned you here due to the testimony given by this young lioness behind me."

Zira glared at the young lioness who did her best not to make eye contact with her.

"I don't know what this is about Simba but surely you're not going to take the word of some runaway?"

"Silence!" Simba said sternly. "I'll ask the questions and I expect honest answers from you Zira. You're on trial now and your actions here will decide your fate."

Zira scowled but nodded to Simba.

"This young lioness came to me and told of the events that occurred both on the day that Nala was injured and the day in which my mother's life was taken. They directly conflict with what you told me happened on those days Zira. Now I want to know the truth."

Zira's expression stayed unchanged.

"I told you what happened Simba, it's up to you to decide who is telling the truth. Me or this runaway lioness?"

Simba looked at Zira with strong judgmental eyes.

"She told me the reason she left the Pride Lands was because you advised her to do so. She stated to me that, the only reason she returned was to tell me what happened and to accept her punishment for her actions, whatever they may be."

Zira snarled in the direction of the young lioness, who remained silent and distraught. "

Just as these words were spoken, Zazu flew in, followed by Nuka.

"Sire, I found Nuka as you requested but Master Matayo was no where to be seen."

Simba jumped swiftly to his feet and directed his attention to Nuka.

"Nuka, Where is my son. He was playing with you last. Tell me now!"

Nuka merely looked up at Simba with a blank stare and said nothing.

Nala stood up and made her way towards Nuka.

"Nuka please, tell me where Matayo is. Did something happen?"

Again Nuka said nothing. Zira could feel the tension building and knew that if she was to act, it would have to be now.

Zira irrupted in a fury of rage. "You see, they even blame us for their own carelessness. Didn't you, yourself, assign Timon and Pumbaa to keep an eye on Matayo Simba? Why do you blame us for your friend's failure to fulfill their duties?" She turned to face the vast number of lions that circled around Pride Rock. "You see friends, his royal highness can't even admit to his own faults. He'd rather pit the blame on those of us that are just trying to go about our everyday tasks. This is what I spoke to you all about, a king who's unable to rule his own kingdom. One who can't keep order, doesn't deserve to hold the title as King!"

"Zira, Stop this now. You're not helping matters any." Nala tried to intervene.

Zira snarled at her.

"Oh and look. It's the King's faithful mate, always willing to defend her King even if it requires siding against all of us."

Nala bared her teeth at Zira's remarks.

"Oh, did I strike a nerve? You want to attack me for simply stating the truth. Well go on, do so! I'm sure that hurt leg of yours won't hold you back much."

Nala continued to stare down Zira but made no advances towards her.

Zira once again turned to the other lions in the surrounding area.

"Now, It is time to take a stand and show Simba and his crumbling kingdom that we're more than just mere subjects for him to rule over. Nuka and I could act as much better rulers of Pride Rock. I ask you, Who wishes to join Nuka and myself in the ranks of greatness?"

There was much commotion amidst the lions around Pride Rock. Zira watched as each and every lion took in what she had just said. Much to Zira's disappointment, only a few lions stepped forward, most of them being the ones who had served under Scar's reign.

"Don't let her words get to you." Simba shouted. "I know deep in my heart that Zira is responsible for many of the ill fortunes that have befallen on us of late. I can't prove it per say but I have always led this kingdom through hard times and we've always thrived. Don't be conned by her hallow words."

Zira only laughed and with the half dozen lions who had joined her side, she advanced towards Simba.

"We may be outnumbered Simba but we're fighting for a better kingdom. Step down and save yourself and your remaining Pride the hassle of bloodshed and defeat."

Simba stood his ground as did Nala. They did have more lions on their side but they were not prepared for a fight. They needed to change the flow of battle more in their favor.

Just as Simba was thinking this, a figure darted past him and made its way swiftly towards Zira. It was the young lioness. She pounced on Zira and began franticly clawing at the older lioness. Caught off guard, Zira did her best to fend off the young attacker. Simba knew that now was the time to strike. With a quick motion, he signaled all the lions to advance upon the small rebellious pride and its leader.

The reality of the situation started to sink in to Zira's mind as she saw the oncoming Pride. She had to free herself from the grip of the young lioness, who continued to bite and scratch her relentlessly. She saw an opening and with a lightening fast movement, she swiped her claws deeply under the young lioness' chin. The young lioness fell heavily to the ground as Zira quickly rose to her feet. It was too late to mount an efficient attack. Zira knew that if she wanted to live and have a second chance at reclaiming what she felt was rightfully hers, that she'd have to retreat.

"Ok Simba, you've won. We give up." Zira said in a merciful tone.

Simba looked at Zira coldly.

"You and your lions have turned your back on our Pride. As much as I would like to see you torn to shreds, my father's law states that punishment be served." He raised his voice and stared straight at Zira and her small Pride.

"I hear by banish you, your son and your followers to the Outlands. You shall never set another paw in the Pride Lands again. If you're caught returning here for any reason, punishment will be swift and final. This is effective immediately."

Zira flashed an evil smile at Simba.

"This is far from over Simba. Don't think a mere law will stop me from taking what's mine."

The small band of lions, led by Zira and Nuka, made their way slowly towards the direction of the Outlands.

Simba and Nala rushed to the side of the young lioness, who was barely moving. Her injuries looked beyond repair. Zira's attack had struck deep. The poor lioness looked up at the two lions standing around her.

"I'm sorry," she said in a very weak voice. "I never meant to cause so much trouble for you Simba and Nala. I only wanted to serve you to my utmost ability."

"If it wasn't for you," Simba said softly "We might not of gotten out of that situation as easily as we did."

"You'll be ok,' Nala said in a soothing voice. "We'll take care of you. Don't worry and save your strength."

"It's too late for me Queen Nala" the young lioness was able to barely vocalize the words. "I made a promise to Sarabi after that tragic day occurred. I told her I owed her my life, and I hope she can forgive me, as do you and King Simba. I'm so sorry…." Her eyes closed and she lowered her head to the ground as the life slowly left her.

Nala turned and retreated to the cave behind them, eyes filled with tears as the thought of her missing son reentered her thoughts. Simba watched the pack of traitors disappear out of site. He then signaled Zazu to follow them to ensure that they left the Pride Lands completely. He looked down at the lifeless lioness and turned to the rest of his Pride.

"Does anyone know this young lioness's name?"

There was a bit of discussion among the lions and then a lion stepped towards Simba.

"Her name? Her name was Kiara."

Simba nodded to the lion and then turned and made his way towards the cave in which Nala had headed.

Nala wept profusely. "Simba, it's not over is it? We're not safe here anymore are we?"

Simba nuzzled his mate consolingly.

"I won't let anything happen to you Nala. Zira and the others have been banished and I will keep look outs posted day and night to ensure that they don't return."

Nala continued to cry, not convinced by her mate's words.

"Where's Matayo. We must find him Simba."

Simba's heart sank upon hearing these words.

"We will Nala. I'll have everyone in the area look for him."

Nala looked up at Simba with a tear stained face.

"I'm worried about us Simba. Not only about us but for our next cub. I don't feel safe anymore. How can we bring another cub into such unstable times?"

Simba looked seriously into Nala's eyes.

"I promise you Nala, I won't let anything happen to our next cub. I'll do everything I can to ensure that nothing happens to it."

The two lions lay together mourning after the past events. Times were looking down for the young pair of lions. Fate hadn't dealt them a good hand and the future was uncertain, however in nature, things have a way of balancing themselves out and things would be different for Simba and Nala in the years to come.

**Epilogue**

"We searched for months after those tragic times, everyday hoping to find at least a sign of Matayo's whereabouts but everyday we were met with disappointment. The hard truth slowly sank in after a while and both your mother and I came to the reality that he was gone. It hurts to talk about it, that's why I covered up the truth to you Kiara when you were younger and didn't tell you the real version of the story. I only tell you now because I think you're old enough to hear and understand it."

Simba stopped and looked down at his daughter. She was fast asleep. He was so wrapped up in the telling of his story that he failed to notice that his daughter had slipped off to sleep. He wondered at what point she had dozed off. Did she not hear what happened to Matayo and the evil ways of Zira? Maybe it was for the best if she didn't.

Simba quietly rose to his feet as not to disturb his slumbering daughter and slowly made his way to the mouth of the cave. He peered up at the night sky, which was still dark. He watched the stars as they shown in the pitch black canvas of the sky. His mind reflected the story he had just told to his daughter. Many things swirled about inside his head.

"I hope you're all together up there." He thought to himself. "Mom, Dad, Matayo. I miss you all everyday. I try and do my best to walk the path expected of me in honor of all of you. You'll always be a part of me. We are one."

A tear began to form in the corner of Simba's eye but he quickly brushed it aside and turned to go back inside the cave. He made his way back to where Nala was still resting soundly. He nuzzled her lovingly before laying down next to her and dozing off to sleep. Nala shifted her body slightly and a single word quietly left her lips. "Matayo…."


End file.
